Dreams
by YoichiMates
Summary: Short Storys of Naru and Sasu. M for a reason. SasuXNaruNaruXSasuke Yoai have been warned. some nice dreams.


**Ratings: **

PG: Nothing bad happened.

PG13: Blood, abuse, injured,

M: Torture and abuse, death, suicide, rape.

**Meanings:**

W: War.

DK: Don't know where the vision takes place.

H: Home.

BR: Bedroom.

CD: Celler or dungeon

M: CD:

**Start listening to dearly beloved from Kingdom hearts or Sasori's theme or the Hokages Funeral Theme before you start reading.**

I pulled against the chains trying to get to the love of my life. I couldn't just sit there doing nothing why they hurt him! It didn't matter that I was in pain. It didn't matter that my side was bleeding after getting stabbed. What was more painful was watching the knife go into Sasuke, blood pouring from the wound, the sound of them hitting Sasuke across the face, the way they would grab his hair and whisper words to him before shoving him to the ground again. He tried to stop the screams coming from his mouth, but it wasn't working. We were both freezing cold and it was hard to move. We haven't eaten in days. He looked over at me and smile. The teme just smiled at me with a trail of blood coming from his mouth, all beaten up and starving and cold and shivering and he fucking smiles at me like this is a every day thing.

"S-Stop acting so t-tough Sasuke! please! Let him go! Stop hurting him! He h-has nothing to do with this!" I screamed pulling harder against the stone cold rusty chains. I flinched slightly every time they would clink together or rub against my skin. I looked at my wrists for a few seconds noticing the blood coming out from where I was bound, but I didn't care. I don't want Sasuke to get hurt because of me. He wasn't the one that they wanted. They wanted me and they can have me if it means that Sasuke is safe from these people.

"Shut your mouth bitch!" Someone yelled and hit me. I had grown my hair out to a little past my shoulders and I didn't have my headband on so I looked like a women. But that wasn't why they were calling me that. To them a bitch is what they ball there slave or prisoner. I fell to the cold ground and just laid there in my blood. I coughed slightly and looked on while my beloved was getting hurt. I couldn't do anything…. But lay here. I flinched every time he screamed. Tears ran down my face and I stood up once again.

"SASUKE!" I yelled and pulled against the chains harder then before. My bare feet moved slightly but I was determined to break the chains binding me. They were hurting Sasuke because of me. Because of my he was getting hurt and I couldn't stop it. I couldn't help him while I was chained. "Sasuke Hold on!" Sasuke was on the other side of the room as me. Usually he was by me, but they moved him after the first time I tried to take the beating for him. I grunted slightly and pulled harder trying to mask my pain. I could feel the rusted chains digging into my skin, more blood coming out of my already to thin wrists.

"N-Naru… y-you ba-baka." Sasuke whispered coughing up blood. His eyes were dulled and he was laying there not moving. If I couldn't see him breathing and didn't notice his blinking then I would have thought he was dead. More tears fell at the thought of me losing my Koibito.

"S-Stop talking!" I said pulling harder. '_Y-You could die you baka… P-please don't die… y-you cant. I ca-cant live without you!' _I screamed in my head hoping that somehow he could hear me.

I guess they finally had enough of my struggling because I felt someone grab my hair and I was suddenly yanked down. I fell to the floor gasping in pain as my knees hit the stone floor. I was barely wearing anything and it was so cold down here that I could see my own breath.

I saw the shine of the knife right before it went into my leg. I gasped and held in my scream. He started to slowly and painfully twist the knife. This time my scream was echoed off the stone walls. I sat there holding my bleeding and throbbing leg as they started to kick me anywhere that they could. I looked up at Sasuke and saw the tears falling to the ground. My eyes saddened at the thought.

'_Sasuke… my angel… d-don't cry. Please don't. I am ok. Despite the pain I am in, it means that you are not getting hurt any longer. Soon they will get bored and leave us. Then maybe I can heal your wounds a little…. Please be ok… until I can get to you…' _ I thought to myself as I fell over to the ground and passed out because of the pain, but it was no where near the pain I felt as when I was forced to watch Sasuke getting hurt. No where near….


End file.
